The primary aim of this project has been to develop and refine a general normal case photogrametric method for constructing three-dimensional craniofacial maps by means of the computer conducted merging of coordinate data from stereopairs of lateral and frontal skull x-ray films (cephalograms) with coordinate data from stereophotography of dental study casts and of the face. Quantitatively precise integration of the data from these different types of record is obtained by placing triads or tetrads of radiopaque metal "tie-in points" in the mouth and on the face in such a manner that they can be seen on both the cephalograms and the photographs. After separate three dimensional maps have been constructed from each of the separate stereopairs, the several three dimensional maps are merged into a single integrated whole as a computer operation by rotating and translating them mathematically until the coordinates of their common tie-in points coincide. In the process of testing and development of our craniofacial system, we have become aware of a number of applications in other biological systems, some of which are better adapted for use in some parts of our developmental testing than was the original orthodontic model itself. Consequently, we have developed a number of additional applications in orthognathic surgery, orthopedic surgery, prosthetic dentistry, dental materials science and physical anthropology. Work on these additional applications is being conducted in a parallel and mutually coplementary fashion towards the development of a general three dimensional measuring system for clinical and research use. The data acquisition procedures are essentially the same in all these different applications. However, the data analytic procedures must be modified to meet the specialized requirements of each individual research and/or clinical task.